All I've Got Are These Photographs
by BrokenComatose
Summary: It's been a year since Edward's been gone, and Al misses him so much it hurts. Al has some photographs....but sometimes those aren't even enough. One-shot...Elricest..Please R&R!


A/N: Oh…gosh..please don't kill me! There's a good reason my other two stories haven't been updated. I've fallen out of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Obsession for the moment. enjoy this little FMA one-shot. I got this idea from listening to Rihanna's song 'Photographs' This is my first yaoi fic of this nature, so please leave constructive criticism. It's greatly appreciated.

Warnings: Incest, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**xXx**_

"Brother," Alphonse whispered to the empty hotel room. "It's been a year. Where are you?" He grips the photograph in his hand more tightly, almost ripping it. Alphonse sat the picture on the little bedside table and lied back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he reached blindly for Edward's red jacket. Once his hand found purchase, he yanked the jacket to his face. He inhaled the scent that was unmistakably Edward's.

"Brother?" Alphonse wondered aloud. "Why do you smell like cinnamon? I always thought you'd smell like machine oil, not cinnamon."

He sighed and pressed the jacket to his face, trying to stop the tears that threatened to flow from his eyes. He had to be strong. Ed would want him to be.

"But, Brother, I can't be strong all the time. Can I cry? Just this once?" Alphonse asked aloud, knowing no answer would come. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, allowing just two crystal tears to fall. He turned onto his side, looking at the photograph again. Brigadier General Hughes had taken it once during one of his and Ed's sparring matches.

"All I have left of you is photographs, Brother. I want you to come home soon, so we can make memories. Just like when we were younger." Alphonse clung to the jacket even tighter than before. He flipped back onto his back, begging the sleep he hadn't experienced in four years to come tonight.

"I'm nothing without you, Brother," Alphonse said, tossing his legs over the side of the bed and redoing his dirty blonde hair back into its ponytail. He flung the jacket over his shoulders and began walking toward the door, just remembering to slip on a pair of slippers before he walked out the door.

He walked down the hotel hallways, looking for the exit. Once he found it, he slipped outside quietly, and headed to the back of the hotel, looking for a way to climb onto the roof. He found none, and sighed. He quickly drew a transmutation circle (1) and activated it, making small foot and handholds appear on the wall, giving him a way to climb onto the roof. He climbed up quietly. He settled himself so his legs were hanging over the side. He quietly pulled the picture that was kept inside the jacket pocket out.

He smiled slightly. "I bet you didn't know Auntie Pinako had this picture, did you Ed?" The picture was faded on the corners, but was still very precious to the young 12(2) year old. "Do you even remember how we were when we were younger, Brother?"

The photograph was of a young Edward and Alphonse, laying in the grass outside the Rockbell home in Resembool. Edward was clutching Alphonse's hand with his left hand, and pointing to the stars with the other.

"We sure were close when we were younger, weren't we Brother?" Alphonse murmured. "I wonder if the stars are the same in your world?" Alphonse replaced the photograph.

"It's killing me Brother. I need you. I really do," Alphonse whispered, his voice being swept away by the wind.

Alphonse stayed on the roof a little while longer, before deciding he had better get back inside. He quietly climbed down and made the wall back to it's original form. He quietly slipped back into the back down and down the hallways to the room where he was staying. He quietly slipped through the door and collapsed onto the bed.

He huddled into the jacket and closed his eyes.

_Alphonse's dream…._

_Alphonse ran toward the door, hoping it took him in the right direction. He slung the door open, to come face to face with his beloved brother._

"_Edward!" he cried, and as his brother turned, he flung himself into his arms._

"_Oh, Al," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around his baby brother._

"_I've missed you. All I have left is photographs. I'm nothing without you, Brother," Alphonse cried, fisting his hands into Edward's shirt._

"_I know, Al. I know," Edward ran his hands through Alphonse's hair, trying to calm the shaking boy down._

"_Will you be back soon?" Alphonse whispered, almost scared to hear the answer._

"_I don't know. But remember," Edward said, "I love you." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Al's. Alphonse gripped Edward's shirt tighter, trying to press closer. Edward leaned back with a smile._

"_I promise, that'll really happen soon enough. Now, get some deep sleep Al," Edward said stepping back._

"_I love you, Brother," Alphonse whispered._

"_I love you too, Al," Edward said before he faded, leaving Alphonse dreamless for the rest of the night._

A few years later…

Edward pressed Alphonse to the wall, sliding his lips over Alphonse's own. Alphonse sighed quietly and pressed against Edward's lips hungrily. It had been to long since they had done this, and_…oh…_how Alphonse missed it. He felt Edward's tongue lightly trace the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Alphonse complied with a groan, loving the feel of Edward's tongue lightly caressing his own. Alphonse was the first to break away leaning his head against the wall and panting.

He tangled his hands with Edward's. "You're not leaving again right?"

Edward smiled softly and once more pressed his lips to Al's in a gentle kiss filled with a promise. "Of course not."

"Good. I want more than just photographs with me this time," Alphonse smiled.

Edward laughed and pulled Alphonse toward the living room. "Trust me, Alphonse. I won't be leaving as long as I'm living."

Edward sat down on the couch, pulling Alphonse onto his lap, so Al's head was resting on his shoulder.

"I promise…photographs of us will just be the beginning," Edward said, and smiled when Alphonse nuzzled into his neck.

"Hmm….I love you, Edward," he said tangling his right hand with Ed's left.

"I love you, too, Alphonse."

**- **_All I've got are these photographs- _

_(1) In CoS Al is 13...so one year before and he would be 12..make sense?_

_(2) I don't think Al can do alchemy without a transmutation circle or his gloves. Please correct me if I'm wrong.  
_

A/N :Oh gosh. I'm almost ashamed to be writing this. It's probably horribly and terribly OOC. Oh and that kiss scene ** hides ** That's the first time I've ever written anything like that…and it's my first time writing Elricest. Please review why I go hide this piece of crap fic!


End file.
